


Love You Like I Do

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Devotion, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, Jealousy, Kid Loki (Marvel) - Freeform, M/M, Underage Sex, Underage!loki, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Thor tries to resist his little brother the best he can and keeps pushing him away when he continues his inappropriate behavior, but he doesn't realize that he is going too far with it, until Loki suddenly starts acting cold. An encounter with his friend Fandral finally makes him see the truth and he hopes it's not too late.





	Love You Like I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold Nights And Hot Mornings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465159) by [thorkified](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified). 



> WARNING: Loki is a kid in this (around the age of 13) and Thor is 18, so if you are in any way uncomfortable with those ages, DO NOT read this fic. Thank you!
> 
> Sequel to my fic: Cold nights and hot mornings!!!

****

“Brother…” Loki's tiny voice cuts through the silence of the night, a sound both innocent and forbidden at this ungodly hour. Thor slowly opens his eyes, finding his brother's sparkling green ones looking at him.

“It's late, Loki,” Thor groans and sits up a little, not as surprised about Loki's surprising visit as he should be. “Go back to sleep.”

“I’m cold, Thor,” Loki purrs and Thor sighs when he can feel his soft palm press against his chest. It's the third time this week and Loki knows it becomes harder and harder for Thor to send him away every day.

“If I let you stay, will you be good?” Thor asks, too tired and exhausted for another argument. Loki’s face lightens up immediately.

“Good or good-good?” he asks, the mischievous smile on his lips not fitting his angel like face.

“Good-good,” Thor says strict. “We talked about this, Loki. You know it's not right.”

“Okay,” Loki sighs and drops his head before laying down next to his big brother and waiting for his embrace. 

With his arms wrapped around Loki, Thor knows that his brother is playing him like a violin with that shameful look on his face and the sadness in his voice, but he would never hurt Loki by not holding him. He's trying to tell himself that he needs to be the responsible one, given that he is older and that Loki's curiosity is no reason to give into the thoughts he is having, no matter how much his brother begs him to. But that, too, becomes more difficult every day. And Loki knows it.

Ever since the morning Loki woke his brother up so surprisingly, things between them have been difficult. Thor knows that Loki doesn’t understand the consequences of his actions yet and that he simply cannot give into his wishes and demands. He would hurt him, that’s inevitable and that’s the last thing Thor wants. At the same time, by pushing Loki away again and again he hurts him just as much, even if not physically. The fact that he wants to give in doesn’t lessen his guilt either. He knows it’s wrong and that he should put a stop to this, but every time he tries the words won’t come out of his mouth.

Loki is by no means subtle about what he wants, which doesn’t make it easier for Thor to keep himself under control. The moment no one is watching them, Loki’s hands are all over him. Sometimes he will keep them on Thor’s chest, sometimes he will try to go further, at which point Thor forces himself to hold Loki back before things can escalate. He hates himself for the hurt look in his little brother’s eyes, but he can’t let him continue.

Those moments are easy, however. When Loki crawls into Thor’s bed at night, something he just keeps doing without anything stopping him, it’s much harder for the older one to stay strong. He cannot ask Loki to leave, not when he looks so content and happy in his arms, not when his smile is the sweetest Thor knows and when he feels so good himself holding his brother like this. He shouldn’t feel this way, but he always does.

In the morning, when Thor wakes up before his brother, he just lays there in silence and keeps his eyes on him. Loki looks so peaceful in his arms, almost like an angel. His raven hair is loosely falling into his face and Thor can’t help but smile at just how absolutely beautiful Loki is. He feels the hot guilt in his stomach for allowing these thoughts about his little brother, but they come against his will.

Thor would do anything for Loki, he knows it. The love he feels for his brother is unbreakable, not even his guilt can lessen it in any way. And yet, he shouldn't think about Loki the way he does. He shouldn't fuel Loki's wishes and allow him to continue with his behavior. And more than anything, he shouldn't become weaker and weaker towards it. He will give in, he knows it, and it will end in tears.

Loki shifts in his sleep and nuzzles his face against Thor's chest, sighing quietly. Thor gently lets his fingers run through Loki's hair before pressing a kiss on his head and closing his eyes again. 

No, he won't give in. He already has, there's no doubt about that. But he has to be the responsible one, there is no other way, no matter how hard it is.

Thor keeps stopping Loki if he gets too handsy or eager over the weeks and months that follow, but it's a fight he cannot win. When Loki wants something, he will get it. That's how it's always been and Loki is not willing to back away. Until one day, he suddenly stops.

One night, Loki doesn't come to Thor's room and in the morning when he sees his brother during breakfast, Loki is suspiciously quiet. Throughout the day, in moments Loki usually spent close to Thor or half on him, he now acts calm and collected and doesn't try anything inappropriate. At first Thor thinks that Loki finally understood, but as the days come and go, he starts to worry.

Loki doesn't talk to him anymore either, at least not the way he used to. Whenever Thor tries to speak to him, Loki seems distant and not really listening. It bothers Thor more than he thought it would and he starts wondering if he has gone too far with his rejection. Has he hurt Loki without realizing it? Did his constant ‘no’ push his brother away completely now? Thor doesn't know and it's driving him mad.

After a week of barely any contact to his brother, Thor is more confused than ever before. He is just about to finish up his training with Fandral, the first fight in years that he has actually lost against the other, when they are suddenly interrupted by Loki, who was training close by just minutes before. For a moment Thor's face lightens up, but it immediately fades again when Loki turns to Fandral instead of him.

“Fandral, can you help me please?” Loki asks sweet and innocently and Fandral can't hide a smile when he looks at him.

“Of course, Loki. What do you need?”

“Can you teach me how to hold my knife right?” Loki asks and holds up the weapon mentioned. Thor narrows his eyes at this. His brother looks genuine and ashamed, but he can't believe that he actually is. “I tried it the way my teacher showed me but it won't work.”

“Come here, I will show you,” Fandral says and puts down his sword before walking over to Loki. He steps behind the young prince, wrapping his arms around him so he can take his hands into his own. Thor is boiling with anger seeing this and clutches his sword so hard it hurts.

“Like this?” Loki asks and looks up, but Fandral shakes his head with a smile.

“No, look, if you hold it this way you won't cut yourself and you can swing it much better.” Fandral guides Loki's hand as he speaks, showing him just how to do it right. “Now try it on your own.”

After Fandral retreated his arms, Loki mimics the motions he showed him and Fandral smiles.

“That's it, you can do it, see?”

“Thank you, Fandral!” Loki says happily and suddenly steps on his toes and presses a kiss on Fandral's cheek.

When Loki runs away smiling, Thor can feel the bitterness in his mouth and the look on Fandral's face isn't helping to calm him down at all. His friend is blushing and rubbing his cheek and the way he looks after Loki is anything but appropriate in Thor's eyes.

“He's surely a sweetheart,” Fandral chuckles and then shakes his head. “Too bad he's still a kid, I bet he will be gorgeous one day.”

Thor drops his weapon, stands up and leaves without a single word. He has never felt so much anger in him and he knows he would be able to kill his friend if he said just one more thing like that about his brother. Fandral doesn't know better, that's just how he is, but Thor was ready to destroy a year long friendship over those few words.

At this point, Thor starts to realize that it's not just anger he feels, no, this is much worse. He is jealous and hurt by what Loki did, which he knows was on purpose so he would see it. He can't stand the thought of Fandral thinking about his little brother like this, or anyone else for that matter.

“He's mine,” Thor mumbles to himself and a moment later, when he realizes what he had just said, stops in his tracks.

It's that simple, isn't it? He's jealous because he wants Loki for himself, even if he shouldn't. He's angry because Loki planned this, because he knows it too, but he's not angry at his brother, he's angry at himself. It's so obvious and yet Thor couldn't admit it to himself until now. 

\-----

That evening, after another very quiet meal with his family, Thor decides to confront Loki about what he had done. He wants to know if this was on purpose, wants to hear it from Loki himself, if possible. More importantly though, he wants this awful silence to end. He can't stand when Loki isn't around, even if it's his fault that they ended up here. It's too quiet, feels too wrong. Something is missing without his brother.

Loki is laying on his bed when Thor comes in, reading one of his spell books. He doesn't look up when Thor shuts the door again, but he didn't expect him to.

“We need to talk,” Thor says maybe a little too harsh, but his words finally get his brother's attention.

“Why?” Loki asks bluntly and Thor is slightly taken aback by the cold in his voice.

“What was that today with Fandral?”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Loki huffs and closes his book. He shoves himself off the bed and walks over to his desk. “Am I not allowed to talk to people anymore now?”

“You know exactly what I'm talking about, Loki,” Thor says, slightly angry now. “First you ignore me for a whole week and then you flirt with Fandral? Do you have any shame in you?”

“Who kept pushing me away, Thor?” Loki asks, almost yells, and turns around furiously. “Who kept telling me no no no until I couldn't take it anymore?”

“You know why I did that, I told you!”

“That doesn't make it hurt any less!” Now Loki does yell and Thor feels a knot in his stomach. “If you don't care for me I will find someone else who will! Someone who won't push me away!”

“Loki…” Thor never felt this horrible before. That Loki believes he wouldn't care for him is the worst thing imaginable.

“You won, okay? I'm giving up! If you don't want me near you I will find someone who does! You can go and-”

Thor cuts Loki’s words off with a kiss before he can finish his sentence. For a second Loki's eyes widen in shock, but he melts against Thor almost immediately. With his hands resting on his brother's chest, Loki closes his eyes and finally kisses Thor back.

It's a long kiss, full of all the regret Thor feels and when he finally pulls back and Loki looks into his eyes again, his heart aches like never before.

“Please don't say I wouldn't care about you, Loki,” Thor says softly, holding his brother by his hips. “I never wanted to hurt you, I just wanted to protect you.”

“You kept telling me to stop…”

“Loki, what if someone saw you doing those things?” Thor asks, gently cupping his brother's face. “I don't want you to believe I don't care, but if anyone finds out about this we will be in so much trouble.”

“I don't want to cause you trouble, but I want to be with you,” Loki says sadly and drops his gaze ashamed. This time it's not acted shame, it's real and Thor doesn't like it. “I know it's wrong, I really tried, Thor, I just…”

“I know, Loki,” Thor whispers and gives Loki another kiss, this one short and sweet. “I know. I tried too, but I can't be without you. And I don't want to see you with anyone else.”

“I don't want to be with anyone else,” Loki says quietly. “I will be good, I promise. I won't cause you any more problems and I won't annoy you anymore.”

“You are always good, Loki,” Thor assures him, a gentle smile on his lips. “I won't be cruel to you anymore, I won't push you away again.”

“Can you stay with me tonight?” Loki asks shyly after a moment, a sweet smile on his lips.

“Anything for you, brother.”

When Thor picks his brother up and carries him over to his bed, Loki laughs for the first time in weeks and it's a sound so perfect and wonderful that Thor can't help but feel happy. It's the first time he stays in Loki's room over the night and it's a bit difficult for him to fit into his brother’s way smaller bed, which Loki finds highly amusing.

“That's how you thank me for sleeping here tonight, by mocking me?” Thor asks and gives Loki a false angry glare.

“Would you rather sleep in your own room? In a bed that's big enough so you won't fall out?”

Thor grins and grabs Loki's hips, turning on his back so his brother is on top of him, yelping in surprise.

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?” he asks and pushes himself into a halfway sitting position while holding Loki in place, right on his lap. “First you're making me jealous and then you throw me out.”

“Jealous?” Loki asks and gives Thor a confused look. “Were you really jealous?”

“You didn't hear what Fandral said about you,” Thor growls and grabs Loki a little tighter. “I was ready to kill him.”

Loki smiles and leans down, his lips ghosting over Thor's before he actually kisses him again. There is maybe half a second in which Thor is close to stopping him, but the urge disappears again without ever turning into an actual thought. It feels nice having Loki's weight on him after not even talking to him for so long. He didn't know how much he had truly missed his brother.

It doesn't take long before Loki's hands find their way under Thor's shirt and this time, Thor doesn't stop him. He is aching for this as much as Loki is, no matter if he should or not. His own hands move to Loki's back, holding him carefully. Then, for the first time, Loki parts his lips during their kiss to allow his brother to deepen it even further and in this moment Thor knows he is completely lost.

Loki tastes like rain and cherries, like the sweetest wine in a beautiful summer night. Thor has never experienced anything like this, nothing came even close to the way kissing Loki like this makes his head spin and his stomach tighten. When Loki grinds against him, his hands pulling him as close by his shirt as he possibly can, Thor has to force himself to break their kiss. He looks back in his brother’s eyes, which have turned incredibly dark.

“Are you sure you want this?” he asks, his hands tenderly brushing over Loki’s spine as he speaks. “You know I won’t do anything to hurt you, but you have to be absolutely sure.”

“I always thought you wouldn’t want it…” Loki mumbles and leans against Thor’s chest as he holds him. “I want to know how you feel, even if it’s bad.”

“Hey Loki, look at me,” Thor says and gently pulls his brother’s chin up with his thumb. “I know I hurt you when I said this and I’m sorry, okay? If this is what you truly want it’s not bad, don’t listen to what I said before. I didn’t know that this wasn’t just a silly idea you had.”

“It’s not, I think,” Loki says and bites his lip. “I mean… at first I was just curious but… I still am? I still want to touch you and feel you and it’s so amazing when you kiss me… I don’t know what it is, but I can’t think of anyone but you anymore.”

“I can see that,” Thor smiles and pecks Loki’s lips playfully. “And I don’t think it has to be a bad thing. It’s not just an urge you follow, right?”

“No, no it’s more…”

“Then it’s okay. We just have to be very, very careful…” Thor leans forward, nuzzling his nose against Loki’s cheek before kissing it. “Can you keep a secret, brother?”

“For you? Always,” Loki says and turns his head, stealing a kiss from Thor’s lips with a smirk. “And I promise I won’t kiss Fandral anymore, or anyone else.”

“You better not,” Thor growls, eyeing his brother suspiciously. “And I will have a talk with him about the way he speaks about you. But not tonight. Tonight I will stay with you.”

“What did he say about me that made you so jealous?” Loki asks, the smirk intensifying. He runs a finger down Thor’s chest slowly, following it with his eyes.

“It was not only what he said, but also how,” Thor says through slightly gritted teeth. His fingers dig a bit deeper into Loki’s chest as he slowly shoves his hands under his shirt and caresses his chest. “He called you a sweetheart and said it was a shame you are still a kid, but that you would be really gorgeous one day. And he blushed.”

“Am I not gorgeous yet?” Loki pouts and gives Thor a hurt look.

“Oh, you are,” Thor grins and leans forward for another kiss, a short and deep one that makes his loins flare up. “You sound like you want him to want you… do you?”

“I know how your friend is with his affairs, Thor. Do you really think I would want him?”

“Maybe?” Thor narrows his eyes slightly. “But you’re not for Fandral or anyone else. You are  _ mine _ .”

Loki’s eyes widen at this one word and he gulps audibly, his cheeks turning pink.

“I… I am?” he asks with a shaking voice.

“Is there any doubt about that?” Thor smirks, squeezing Loki’s hips. He can wrap his fingers around his waist until they touch again and this thought sends a spike of ice through his veins. Oh yes, Loki is his. And he will make sure he will stay his forever.

“Will you be mine then, too?” Loki asks, a sparkle in his eyes that makes Thor’s stomach tingle. 

“For as long as you want me to be,” Thor promises and he means every single word.

“Forever,” Loki whispers, digging his fingers into the firm muscles on his brother’s chest as he leans forward. “Be mine forever, brother.”

Thor can’t answer because Loki’s lips are back on his own, but he knows he doesn’t have to. Loki wants to be his, that’s all that matters. It’s thrilling to feel his brother against him like this, to have his hands on his skin and feel the softness of his under his palms. Loki’s lips are like a soft breeze, his fingers like a whisper of silent adoration and his eyes, oh his eyes are filled with so much beauty and need.

Loki doesn’t protest when Thor grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head, only breaking their kiss long enough until the fabric is gone and he can attack Thor’s mouth again. He is so eager and desperate, so absolutely willing and needy that it blows Thor’s mind. When he lifts his brother’s shirt up too, Loki’s hands are trembling, and Thor finishes the job for him to spare them both the wait.

When they break their kiss and Loki’s eyes drop down to his hands on Thor’s chest, his lips part in awe and his breath goes shallow. Thor can see his eyes as he begins to move his hands, sees the fascination and adoration and wonder in them and it’s the most beautiful thing he can imagine. He lets him continue for a while, just watching him and his reactions at exploring his body.

“Can I… try something?” Loki suddenly asks, almost ashamed and looks up.

“What do you have in mind?” Thor asks, but Loki doesn’t answer. Instead, he shakes his head and leans down, closing his lips around one of his brother’s nipples. Thor is more than surprised at this, especially when Loki’s tongue begins circling around it. He can’t hold back a quiet moan because this feels so absolutely incredible and closes his eyes at the sensation.

It’s clear that Loki is experimenting, that he has never done this before, but it feels so perfect having those soft lips and his curious tongue on him. There is nothing he knows that comes even close to this.

“Damn, Loki…” Thor groans, unknowingly pressing his brother against his crotch and the more than obvious hard on he has as a result of all this. “You drive me crazy…”

“You taste so good, brother,” Loki purrs and pulls back, not before pressing a kiss on Thor’s skin. “Do you want to know how I taste, too?”

“Oh god, yes!” Thor growls and pulls Loki up so he can return his wonderful pleasure he has just experienced. When his lips close around Loki’s pink nipple, he cannot hold back a moan. Loki throws his head back and gasps, a beautiful sound that encouraged Thor like nothing else. And he tastes absolutely perfect, so much that it makes Thor’s head spin. He is unable to keep his hands in place, one of them shoving into Loki’s pants and groping his butt cheeks firmly. At this, Loki moans out loud and trembles deliciously.

“Do you like that?” Thor growls, giving his brother’s hard nipple a gentle bite to make him squirm and squeal before pulling back with a smirk.

Loki looks back at Thor, his hands still pressed against his chest, but there are no words coming from him. His eyes sparkle with pleasure though and they are answer enough.

“By the Norns, do you know how sinful you look, brother?” Thor asks, squeezing Loki’s ass again and earning another one of those gorgeous gasps. He wants him so badly by now, but he knows he has to hold back, even if everything in him screams not to.

“Touch me, please,” Loki begs finally, his voice the sweetest sound for Thor’s ears. “Please, I want you to touch me…”

Thor carefully brings his hand to Loki’s front, pressing his palm against his crotch. He can feel his brother’s hardening cock under the fabric, a feeling so delicious and sweet that he grows a bit harder himself. Loki is so small compared to him but by everything that is holy, it doesn’t matter at all. He rubs his hand against it, watching a gorgeous blush creep on Loki’s face. His hands are trembling and it’s obvious that he is holding himself back.

“You can do it too,” Thor purrs and without hesitating, Loki’s hands shove between them and press against Thor’s bulge. Their position prevents either of them from really getting much from this sadly, so eventually, Thor lifts Loki up and sits him down on the bed.

“W...what?” Loki asks, perplexed by the sudden change.

“Let’s get rid of these things, okay?” Thor smirks, tucking on Loki’s pants. With a wide-eyed, Loki allows his brother to peel him out of the last fabrics covering him until he laid in front of him completely naked. He’s blushing madly now, his face turned away so he won’t have to look at his brother.

“Absolutely marvellous,” Thor whispers in awe, his fingers brushing over Loki’s legs and hips mindlessly as he takes every last bit of Loki’s beauty in. He is completely thunderstruck.

“Brother?” Loki asks after a minute, his voice a shy and quiet whisper. When Thor looks up, he can barely take his eyes off of him.

“Hm?”

“You looked like you were far away,” Loki smirks and Thor can’t help but chuckle. He’s not wrong. Somehow he had been far away, way too deep in his own fantasies.

“I just can’t believe you are so gorgeous and perfect, that’s all.” And that’s the truth. Everything about his little brother is absolutely perfect, he can barely fathom that he is looking at him like this. His porcelain skin, how soft and smooth it feels, his perfect small cock that rests against his stomach… there is nothing about Loki that Thor doesn’t adore.

“Have you ever…” Thor asks, his voice trailing off without finishing the sentence. But Loki understands.

“Never,” he says, pushing himself up to lace his fingers under Thor’s chin, lifting it up. “Only you will ever see me like this, no one else.”

“Loki…” Thor doesn’t know what to say, but Loki’s words make him want him even more. To know that his brother is his alone, that he doesn’t want anyone else, is like a miracle in a world full of curses.

“Take me, brother,” Loki purrs, kissing Thor’s lips tenderly. “Make me yours forever.”

Thor wants nothing more, any doubts and questions about this long gone from his mind. When Loki’s hands begin working him out of his own pants he allows him to, only helps getting rid of them completely in the end. Loki’s eyes are immediately back on his own erection, huge compared to his own and definitely still fascinating for him.

Loki wraps his hands around Thor’s cock slowly, making it twitch immediately. With a proud smirk, Loki starts to move his hands and for a moment, Thor thinks he will faint. He grows even harder under his brother’s touch and he can’t help but imagine how it would feel to have his mouth around it… or more.

Suddenly, Loki does lean down and Thor soaks the air in sharply when his lips wrap around his cock. The last time he had jerked away, but now he can’t even more. He is rendered completely stunned and overwhelmed when his brother explores him down there with his lips and his tongue. Loki is obviously doing this for the first time, but it feels like Valhalla and Thor has a very hard time keeping himself under control. He is just so damn hot and soft and sweet with what he does, any thought is completely blown away.

Loki can’t even suck him off completely, he can only fit the tip of Thor’s cock in his mouth without gagging, but Thor still has to push Loki off of him after a few minutes to not spill right into his brother’s face. He knows that Loki is confused, but he can barely catch his breath for a moment and just shakes his head.

“Fuck…” Thor hisses, covering his cock with one hand to somehow force some self control back into his head. Loki is blushing and sweating, his lips so utterly pink and slightly swollen that Thor cannot help but kiss him again, assuring him silently that he did nothing wrong.

“Brother…” Loki whispers when they finally part again, a hand laying over Thor’s.

“Come here,” Thor growls and grabs Loki by the hips to bring him back onto his lap. Loki gasps when his brother’s cock presses against his ass, but Thor shifts him slightly so he almost lays on him. Like this, Thor can easily reach between his little brother’s legs, which is exactly what he has in mind.

“What are you doing?” Loki asks, earning a smirk.

Thor brings his hand down, fingers brushing over Loki’s small and hard cock. Loki hisses and buries his face against his brother’s chest, his breath hot against Thor’s skin.

“Do you like it?” Thor asks and Loki nods frantically as Thor keeps stroking him slowly.

“Please don’t stop…”

Thor can easily fit Loki’s cock into his palm and he is so absolutely turned on by how much Loki enjoys his hands on him. 

“How about I make you feel even better? Would you like that?” Thor murmurs, making Loki look up with big eyes.

“B...better?” Loki gasps, his voice so quiet and trembling that it’s almost beautiful.

“If you want me to,” Thor purrs, kissing Loki’s awe-parted lips tenderly. “But it might hurt…”

“I… I want it,” Loki says, a little more confident now. “Please, I want to feel you more…”

“I will be careful,” Thor promises and brings his hand to his lips, sucking on two of his fingers. Loki watches him with hooded eyes, his own hand moving to his cock to continue the stroking Thor has stopped. “Relax for me, baby.”

Loki tries his best to fight the anticipation he feels and to relax in his brother’s lap, unsure but still eager about what he is about to do. When Thor slowly pushes his spit-coated fingers between his ass and presses them against his hole, however, Loki tenses for a moment.

“Shh, baby… it will feel good, I promise…” Thor whispers, kissing the corner of Loki’s lips to help him relax. He takes his time and waits until Loki has calmed down again before slowly pushing one of his fingers an inch inside of him.

“Ah, Thor!” Loki yelps, clinging to his brother with his free hand and squeezing his cock with the other. Thor kisses his cheek and brushes his lips over them afterwards.

“Just breathe and relax, brother...” 

Loki tries, he really does, and he searches for Thor’s eyes after a moment. There is no pain in them, just surprise and need, which makes his brother’s heart jump with joy. 

“You are so good, baby…” Thor murmurs, pushing his finger in just a tad more. This time, Loki tenses only for a few seconds before relaxing against his chest again. “Tell me, do you like it?”

“I do,” Loki whispers, his free hand holding onto Thor’s shoulder. “It feels so good, Thor…”

“Just like you do,” Thor assures him, giving his finger another push to go deeper. When it’s halfway in Thor stops, allowing himself a moment to breathe. “My God, Loki… you feel so hot…”

“I feel funny,” Loki says, turning his head to look at his brother. His eyes are glossy and Thor knows this look too well. Loki experiences a pleasure he has never known before.

“Do you want me to continue?” Thor asks, circling his finger inside of Loki slightly. “I know how you will feel even funnier…”

“Please…” It’s all Loki can say, but it’s more than enough.

Thor holds his breath and pushes his finger in completely, earning the surprised gasp he has hoped for from Loki. He looks at Thor completely bewildered, who gives him a warm smile in return.

“Touch yourself, I will take care of the rest,” Thor murmurs, pulling his finger out slightly before pushing back in, coaxing another gasp. The third time he does it, Loki’s surprise is gone and his gasp turns into a beautiful moan that makes Thor’s cock twitch.

Thor can’t take his eyes off Loki as he slowly fucks him with his finger and he strokes himself. His face is absolutely gorgeous and perfect, every bit of pleasure he feels visible on it. He is trembling from it, writhing and panting and it’s everything Thor ever wished for in his life.

A moment before Loki finally cums, his fingers dig into Thor’s shoulders and he locks eyes with his brother again. Seeing Loki’s orgasm take over him is absolutely incredible and Thor just has to pull him closer to kiss him, to swallow the moans that follow like the air he needs to breathe. He keeps moving inside of him as Loki spills all over himself, savoring every last second of this perfect moment that he never wants to forget anymore.

When Loki collapses against his brother’s chest, Thor is the most happy and content he has ever been. He kisses Loki’s head tenderly, brushing a hand through his hair before retreating his finger finally. Loki’s hands shakily rest against Thor’s chest and the older one can’t help but wrap his arms around him to hold him as tight as possible. 

Minutes pass like this, with Thor simply holding Loki and allowing him to calm down and process what happened. When Loki finally looks up at him again, Thor is overwhelmed by the love he feels for his little brother.

“How do you feel?” Thor asks quietly and Loki gives him the most beautiful and happy smile.

“Perfect,” Loki whispers, closing his eyes and pushing himself up a little to kiss Thor. “It felt amazing, but… but what about you?”

“Don’t worry,” Thor smiles and shifts them on the bed so they can both lay down, Loki in his arms. “I am absolutely happy like this…”

“I am too,” Loki smiles and cuddles against his brother. Thor carefully grabs behind him to get his shirt to clean Loki off the best he can, before pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around him. “Please never go away again,” Loki whispers, putting a smile on his big brother’s lips.

“I will always be with you, Loki,” Thor promises him, kissing his brother’s forehead. “Always.”


End file.
